1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying multiple animated scenes, and which is suitable for use as a children""s toy. The appearance of animation for the different scenes is provided by illuminating sequences of lights positioned under a medium on which the different scenes are displayed. Multiple different sequences may be displayed for each scene.
In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, the scenes are printed on a scroll, and the scenes are changed by advancing the printed scroll. Different sequences of lights, with corresponding sounds, are activated each time the scroll is advanced.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of providing the appearance of animation by illuminating a sequence of lights behind changing scenes dates back at least to U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,657, issued on Dec. 13, 1932. However, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,657 only provided a single left-to-right sequence of lights that was activated each time a scroll advanced to a new scene, greatly limiting the range of potential animation effects. Intended as a billboard or sign, rather than as a device that might be viewed repeatedly by a purchaser, the repetitive nature of the animation described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,657 would become monotonous if viewed repeatedly rather than just by passersby.
A similar arrangement of lights and a scroll, but with no animation, was described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,212. This arrangement allowed different lights to be individually activated for each scene, with the illumination of individual lights serving, as a pointer to high light portions of a displayed map, mathematical formula, or the like, in order to replace a blackboard for use in conjunction with a lecture.
The present invention is similar to the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,657 in that it provides a device in which animation is achieved by sequencing lights behind changing scenes. In addition, the illustrated embodiment of the invention utilizes a translucent printed scroll as the mechanism by which the scenes are changed. However, the present invention improves upon the device described in the above-cited patent by enabling the light sequences to be varied for the different scenes, rather than using the same light sequence for each scene. The present invention is also similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,212 in that each scene may be illuminated by different lights, but unlike the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,212, the lights are individually sequenced for each scene, so that different animation effects may be provided.
It has recently become known to provide non-illuminated scrollable or scene-changing devices with corresponding synchronized audio for use as children""s toys. Examples of devices arranged to display changing scenes with corresponding audio messages but no animation effects are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,695,345 and 5,474,457. In addition, Tiger Electronics, Inc. currently sells a device known as the Pooh Learning Theater(trademark) which, when turned on, talks a child through a play pattern of changing non-animated scenes, in which the child responds to audio prompts by pressing buttons, and is rewarded for correct responses by audio messages and corresponding scene changes, providing a level of interactivity that enhances learning and holds the child""s interest for an extended period of time.
When applied to a child""s toy, and in particular an interactive learning toy similar to the Pooh Learning Theater(trademark), the present invention in intended to further enhance learning by providing additional rewards for responses. Unlike illuminated infant toys, which play the same sequence of lights over and over again, the device of the present invention provides enough variability to hold an older child""s interest, while adding an element of surprise that will cause a child of pre-school age to repeatedly work through the play pattern, increasing the learning effect in comparison with prior non-animated devices.
When applied in other contexts, it is believed that a similar attention-holding effect will be obtained relative to, for example, the less variable or interesting back-lit scene-changing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,890,657 and 2,360,212. The longer the viewer""s attention can be fixed on, for example, an advertising display, even if the difference is a matter of seconds, the better the chance that the message will be remembered.
It is accordingly an objective of the invention to provide a device for displaying multiple scenes, in which the appearance of animation is provided by sequential illumination of lights, and in which the illumination sequence can be varied from scene-to-scene, the illumination sequences being individually preset or programmable to suit each scene.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a device for displaying multiple scenes in which the appearance of animation is provided by different sequences of lights for each scene, or multiple selectable sequences per scene, and which is suitable for use in a child""s toy.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a multiple-scene interactive child""s toy that rewards the child with animation effects as well as audio effects.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a device for displaying multiple animated scenes which is simple to assemble, durable, and provides sufficient variability to hold the attention of a viewer for extended periods.
These objectives are achieved, in accordance with the principles of a preferred embodiment of the invention, by providing a device having a housing in which is provided an at least partially translucent scroll on which is printed a series of different scenes viewable through an opening or window in the housing, the scroll being preferably movable from scene-to-scene by a motor, although a spring actuated mechanism and other suitable winding arrangements are also within the scope of the invention. Behind the opening or window through which the scenes are viewable is a lighting arrangement made up of multiple individually activatable light sources arranged to shine through the scroll, different sequences of individual light sources being activatable as the scroll is moved from scene to scene.
Although the preferred embodiment of the invention utilizes a translucent scroll to accomplish scene changing, it will be appreciated by the those skilled in the art that the concept of animating changing scenes by illuminating the changing scenes with different sequences of lights could also be applied to, for example, a device in which the changing scenes were provided on a liquid crystal display, and the sequences of lights were arranged to shine through the display, or a mechanism involving changing slides or other translucent media.
Preferably, a sequencing controller in the form of an integrated circuit is provided that also controls a sound generating device for providing narration or instructions to lead a viewer from scene to scene. The controller may provide a single animation sequence for each scene or multiple animation sequences selectable by the user, and may provide more complex capabilities such as the ability to remember buttons pressed and to vary possible choices and the corresponding sound accordingly.
In the illustrated embodiment of the invention, the preferred device is an interactive learning toy, although the invention is not, in principle, limited to child""s toys, or to the particular form illustrated, but rather may be combined with other toys, advertising displays, road maps, and so forth.